


Days in the Life

by Danowsawa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danowsawa/pseuds/Danowsawa
Summary: Angela and Fareeha finally have some time off from their strenuous jobs, though the feeling in tainted by one necessary visit after another- first to Fareeha's mother's, before the two must visit Angela's parents. Only one issue, though: there's a reason the two of them live as far away from both their parents as possible...





	1. Chapter 1

Angela's body turned over once again, her limbs already sprawling out in search of comfort in this bed she often shared with another, burying her head into her pillow as she continued to seek out the deepest of sleeps that so eluded her. Her legs had twisted in about as many directions as her lightly blonde hair had spread out through the night, her arms clutching her pillow tightly as she slowly began to succumb to sleep once again, though it was anything but deep.

She had been in a relationship for a year now, and given the nature of both of their work, Angela was in a constant state of flux when it came to bedtime. Sometimes she could spend every night of a week wrapped up within the arms of her beloved, or the other way around if Fareeha was feeling particularly in need of Angela's touch, but those nights were often flanked by long nights at the 'office' on Fareeha's part, leaving Angela to toss and turn fruitlessly as she did her best to comfort herself in her lover's absence.

With both end of the spectrum constantly reversing, she could never truly adjust to sleeping without that body of soft warmth beside her, though it was an issue she certainly wouldn't ever bring up- she'd been so immensely independent before having met Fareeha, and she would have been damned to have this woman know she'd taken that staunch, lone wolf of a woman and turned her into a needy child…even if she knew Fareeha would have loved every second of it.

She suddenly heard the door close, rousing her from the light sleep that she'd fallen into, followed by the unmistakable sound of clothing hitting the floor alongside the tell-tale groan of Fareeha, a groan that so fully encompassed the rough day the soldier had endured. She tiredly entered the bedroom, her body wavering as she did so as if her legs would give at any second, though she just barely managed to work her sweat pants on before sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing her face ashamedly.

"Late," was all Angela would say, that single syllable still managing to be a jumble of sound in her tire.

Equally tired, Fareeha replied with her own tired, "Sorry."

She reached around in the darkness for a shirt to sleep in, though Angela merely reached over to tug at the waistband of her sweatpants, pulling against her lover's waist as she mumbled, "This is your punishment. Shirt off."

Fareeha's lips coiled in dismay, her anchored eyes turning toward the mass of blonde hair from which that niveous arm had emanated, "Really?"

Angela murmured, "You left me so cold. on our anniversary night no less. Now you might as well make me warm."

Shivering at the thought of Angela's cold body touching her back, Fareeha sighed defeatedly, leaning back onto the bed and lifting her heavy legs up onto the bed, pulling the blankets aside, "Sorry. I know how important this weekend is; I was just trying to get everything done so there'd be no interruptions."

"I had dinner prepared, candles," Angela mumbled sleepily, not having caught her lover's explanation, tiredly pushing herself against Fareeha's back and wrapping her arms around the soldier's nicely-toned stomach.

"S-Sorry," Fareeha cringed, the hair on her skin rising in shock, though it gradually began to subside as Angela's body began to warm alongside hers.

Angela dug her face into the crease between Fareeha's back and the mattress, well ready for such comfort to accompany her to sleep, "I even made your cookies."

Fareeha's heavy eyes quickly arose, her head turning over her shoulder, "Cookies? Like, the ones with double chocolate chips?"

Sighing, Angela went on, "I suppose I'm not worthy of-"

She felt Fareeha gently attempt to push her way out of bed in search of the majestic pastries, forcing her to pause and mutter, "There's one in your night-cubby, dear."

Her body frozen in surprise, Fareeha turned back over her shoulder as she settled back into bed. Her hand reached out toward her nightstand, reaching into a small cubbyhole that sat beneath its top, sure enough finding the sudden object of her desire there as she mused quietly to her significant other.

"You are the perfect woman," Fareeha concluded, sleepily beginning to nibble at her cookie.

Angela nodded, forcing her face against her soldier's back to emphasis her movement, "I know, I know. You don't deserve me, and you're so in love, and I'm your Swiss roll. and, no, I'm not at all thrilled with that last one."

Fareeha couldn't help but cock a grin at the pet name, quickly working her way through her treat as sleep began to flood her eyes. She rubbed her hand along the side of the bed upon finishing, pulling the blanket up over her shoulders before her hand rested atop Angela's, the doctor allowing her grip to open up so that their fingers could entwine along Fareeha's stomach.

"I thought you weren't looking forward to this weekend," Angela managed, sleep overtaking her as well thanks to the gentle warmth against her.

"It's important to you," Fareeha confirmed, "So it's important to me. I mean, I'm not thrilled with seeing my mother. I'm surprised you're so on-board with such a thing."

Angela groaned lightly, "It's a small price to pay. After meeting my parents, I'm sure you'll see your own mother as nothing less than an angel."

Grinning amusedly, Fareeha replied, "C'mon, they can't be that bad. I'll just turn up my wily charms and win 'em over like I do everybody else- nobody can turn that down. Besides, my charm won you over, ri-"

A sudden, gentle sort of snore broke through the air from behind her, leaving Fareeha smiling as she ignored the rest of her reply, simply shutting her eyes and joining her lover in sleep.

And as night continued along, Angela didn't move an inch.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Angela's eyes began to shudder beneath the gentle sunlight peeking in through the crack in the curtains, the window not nearly enough obscured by the black and white chevron pattern that was woven into the thick fabric. She lazily yanked the blanket up and over her head, leaving only her hair unobscured as it weaved its own wild path atop the mattress, her legs pulling up toward her torso to help keep her warm. She grumbled to herself in a kind of grumpy revolt against the impending daytime, though her mind quickly shifted gears as a particularly succulent aroma came upon her, Angela's eyes gradually growing into tiny slits as she stared into the darkness of blankets, trying to ascertain what was going on.

She was left alone in this bed she shared with her beloved, leaving her to suspect that Fareeha had gotten up to prepare breakfast for the two, the only reason that this was a mere suspicion being that, on at least two occasions now, Ms. Lena Oxton had invited herself over, in the middle of the night, to present her own Anglo-centric breakfast faire to the two. Thankfully, all signs pointed to Fareeha being the only culinary artist in the apartment this morning, which meant that Angela would be feasting on only her favorites for breakfast, rather than black pudding, or whatever "bubble and squeak" was.

Soon enough, the aroma was accompanied by the violent clanking of dishes or silverware being left in the sink- a sort of porcelain contact that began sharply loud before being lulled into place, as though Fareeha was being careful not to make enough noise to wake her lover. Angela knew that, for whatever reason, Fareeha enjoyed sneaking back into bed with a plateful of food, only to dangle a slab of bacon or whatever else in front of Angela's nose to wake her. She often pretended to remain asleep simply to amuse this woman, though on this morning, left in a messy enough reverie, Angela merely started her day, pushing the blankets down her body before stretching out her limbs, letting loose a bestial kind of yawn into the air.

"Wow," Fareeha's voice appeared as she mused, standing in the doorway with her thumb holding a saucer in her hand, a mug in the other, her lips curled up in amusement, "So much for that honeymoon period, huh?"

Angela growled lightly as she relaxed her body, sending the bottom of her hands up to her eyes to massage them, "Oh hush. The things I've seen you do…"

"Oh, I'm so scared," Fareeha smirked, walking over toward her side of the bed and placing her dishes atop her nightstand, "The doctor who's seen the most comprehensive collections of my medical history knows unflattering things about me."

Angela's eyes rolled as she propped herself back against the headboard, sliding out from beneath the blankets, "You know, you used to lock yourself in the bathroom just to clip your nails. Now you'll be sitting in the living watching some Greek soap opera, snip, snip."

Fareeha sighed, rolling back into bed, stuffing her legs back beneath the covers and turning toward Angela with a haughty air as she raised her head regally, "Maybe I'm just so much more comfortable around the woman I love than I used to be."

With a droll frown as though having been disarmed, Angela simply crossed her arms, replying, "That may be."

"Besides," Fareeha grinned, "What happened to you whipping out a pencil and digging out the bathtub drain as if your hair was going to emerge and strangle me? Miss Honeymoon right here.

Angela sighed, turning away childishly, "Okay, okay. Maybe we're both a bit less strict when it comes to that stuff."

Fareeha muttered with a mushy voice, "Because we're in loooooove~"

Her lover couldn't help but crack a smirk, allowing Fareeha to reach over to her saucer and bring it over toward her, "Now get over here; I didn't make you breakfast in bed for nothing. I'm gonna have you right beside me while were eating."

Angela obeyed, scooting over as she eyed the delectable stack of bacon, sausage, and scrambled eggs, her eyes setting glisteningly upon the stack of puffy yellow and white egg, "Mmm hmm."

"Ah, yes," Fareeha nodded, "I did make sure to add some milk to get 'em extra smooth for you. It's all the least I could do, seeing as how I missed dinner last night."

Angela released a gentle smile as she leaned her shoulder against her lover's sturdy frame, "Well, you made it home."

"Without any homework at that," Fareeha nodded proudly, holding a sausage link over for Angela to take a bite of, "Unless some revolt occurs somewhere or whatever, I am yours to command, my dear. I would go to the ends of the Earth, if need be."

"Or-"

"Or to our family's homes," Fareeha muttered, deflatedly.

Angela sighed, "Believe me, I'd like nothing more than to have you here on our days off, curled up with you, finding out just how comfortable we could be together. But if we get this over with, then that leaves us in the clear for another few months or so. My parents are very excited to meet you, after all."

"Oh, really?" Fareeha muttered, drolly, turning unenthused eyes toward Angela, "Are they still under the impression that your partner will be giving them grandchildren? Because that's a stunt I'll have a difficult time performing."

"Okay, so I haven't told them you're a woman, but you know, if they meet you first, they won't have an-"

Fareeha's eyes remained as blank as before, leaving Angela to sigh, "Okay, they'll still have a cow. But you know; I somehow won your mother over, so I'm sure that is a stunt you can pull off."

Angela reached her head up to give Fareeha a gentle peck on her neck, her lips leaving her with just a hint of sucking release, "Besides, it's not for lack of trying that you can't perform that stunt."

"Uh, I'm eating here," Fareeha noted.

"Yeah you are," Angela smirked mischievously.

Fareeha sighed as she continued to eat, her own pair of rolling eyes causing Angela to laugh mutely to herself, reaching over for another bit of food, "At least we have until tomorrow to enjoy ourselves. You won't be able to miss tonight's dinner."

Her lips turning in dissatisfaction, Fareeha spoke up, "You're not too upset about me missing last night?"

"One, I already told you; I never wanted to be that girl," Angela frowned, huffing as if to a specter that haunted her, "Second, I know how busy you are, especially in this case of trying so hard to keep your days clear for me."

She turned up to Fareeha, reaching the last bit of sausage in her hand up toward her mouth, with she dutifully accepted as Angela went on, "Besides, that's not even what really important. You fought like hell to make it back into this bed we share when you could have ended up anywhere else."

Fareeha turned toward her, curiously, "Is that supposed to be a symbol for this relationship? Because, I'll have you know, I fought like hell to get you into-"

Her face burst open in realization, leaving Angela to grin once again in rather sinister intent as Fareeha shook her head, "Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"We'll just do a round two of last night," Angela shrugged, "And I expect you to be in your Sunday best, Ms. Amari. None of this shabby stuff you just throw on for around the house."

She reached over toward Fareeha's simple sleep shirt, rubbing the wrinkles out of it as her hand slowed atop her stomach, eventually coming to a stop there. Fareeha watched plainly enough until her eyes began to fall, sadly, figuring out easily enough what was aiming her lover's mind. She placed the saucer down, reaching over to wrap her hand around Angela's, keeping them both placed against her stomach, just above the dark streaks that still stained her tanned skin.

"You fought like hell to keep me alive," Fareeha reminded, smiling sincerely, "Any other woman watching over me, I'd have been dead."

Angela frowned, "Most other women wouldn't have allowed you into that position."

She sighed, carefully pulling the cotton fabric up toward Fareeha's chest, revealing the balmy, tan skin that Angela had grown to adore so much, though as the shirt revealed more, that same color of skin grew into various streaks of black, scraggily lines. The doctor pulled her hand back down to allow her fingers to trace those lines, the same lines where her scalpel had traced just the same that horrific night.

"I'd like my parents to meet my hero," Angela whispered in a light sort of distance.

Fareeha frowned, knowing she couldn't even dream to revoke much of anything after such a declaration, reaching an arm around Angela's shoulders to pull her into her side, her head bending down to allow her lips to gently kiss at her lover's scalp.

"I guess I kind of like being your hero," Fareeha muttered glibly, "I'm gonna have to whip out some heroics to win your mother over if she's so up on you having kids."

Angela shrugged, "It's really not that big of a deal to her. She's just reminded me every birthday about how late it's getting for me, and every time she sees my cousin's kids, she feels the need to send me pictures with "hashtag cousin grandkids"- and I mean that literally, "h-a-s-h-t-a-g"; she doesn't even get it. And she already has names decided."

"Names?" Fareeha wondered, curiously.

Groaning, Angela explained, "She's expecting me to shove, at least, four human bodies out of my womb- Mia, Fiona, Bastian, and Marco. Yes, she even has the sexes decided."

Her face still buried within Angela's hair, Fareeha's eyes peered over toward the blank wall of their bedroom, a look of worry glazing over them as she admitted, "Okay, you're not doing much to alleviate my fears."

"You'll be just fine," Angela happily contended, turning her head up to see her lover's face, "Just remember your own mother."

Fareeha groaned, allowing her head to fall back into the headboard, "Don't remind me."

Angela let loose with something of a giggle as she slowly rolled away, returning to her side of the bed and reaching out for her phone beside her bed, pulling it up to her eyes as her finger flipped along its screen. Fareeha watched her laying there, so oblivious to much else but her phone and the warmth the two of them shared beneath the blankets. She could help but run her eyes down her contorted body, from her legs which hadn't fully followed her torso to the side of the bed to her hair, which flowed behind as though not wanting to leave her side, save for the stray strands that poked and curled out in every which way.

"Zero appointments have come up," Angela recited as she ran through her calendar, turning her head over her shoulder, "You're quite lucky as well, my dear."

Fareeha cracked a grin as she started working her own way out from their bed, "Something might come up, you never know."

"Hmm," Angela mused, "You never know."


	2. Chapter 2

Fareeha's eyes caught to door to the closet, once again making sure it was locked as she worked her blazer up her arm, worried that Angela might seek out any reason to sneak a peek, ruining the entrance Fareeha was hoping to make. She very rarely wore anything formal, at most usually going for something 'business-casual', as it had been described to her, and for the most part, she hadn't much of an eye for fashion to begin with. Even what she'd been putting on had been curated by a tailor, which was an event that surely only occurred because this was quite the special occasion.

It had been one year, roughly, since the two had met at that airport in Cairo, and while their early relationship took place over the course of a few weeks, they had settled on this particular date as the one to commemorate such a thing. Reminiscing on this as she frustratingly worked at her tie, Fareeha felt a warmth cover her face as she thought about those days, more than anything hunting down the object of her desire when she was but a teenager being trained for the military and, eventually, Overwatch.

Her lips turned, upset, as she fought the black tie around her neck, finally releasing her grip and reaching into her pocket to find her phone, only for a dreary expression to come over her upon realizing it wasn't there. She must have left it on the charger, she thought, her head dropping backwards as her knees bent forward in a pathetically sorrowful pose. Suddenly, her head turned toward the door, a frantic collection of ideas scurrying around in her head- she had to look perfect, especially after the night before.

She crept toward the door, turning its lock before emerging, secretly, poking her head out into the bedroom, trying to gain a read on where Angela must have been. Having the far lower maintenance attire, Fareeha had been relegated to the closet while her fairer partner had free reign to scuttle around the whole apartment, making herself up while neither of the two could catch the slightest glimpse of the other until it was time. Fareeha slowly made her way through the bedroom, now peering out from the doorway where she could see most of the rest of the apartment, noticing that Angela was in the bathroom by the gentle humming arising from there.

As Fareeha made her way past, crouched down to avoid detection, Angela suddenly spoke up, loud enough to let Fareeha know she'd intended it for her, "Shouldn't be that much longer, huh?!"

Fareeha froze, crouched near the ground in the space that connected the bathroom with the bedroom and the rest of the apartment, biting her lip as though fighting the urge to habitually reply, knowing it would give her up. Remaining unanswered, Angela simply went on, a light chuckle leaving her as she leaned over the counter, meticulously running her lipstick across her lips.

"Oh, Fareeha…" she mused, quietly, to herself, unable to keep her smile from interrupting her application.

Fareeha sighed mutely, slowly progressing in her pathway to the kitchen counter, which stood in the wall between the kitchen and entryway of the apartment, where both their phone sat. She remained crouched, as though doing so would aid her in some way, performing admirably in the way of remaining silent. As she arrived there she took a quick gasp of breath in relief, knowing she was only an arm's length away from some internet person's instruction on how to tie a tie.

As she reached up, blindly running her hand along the countertop, it suddenly ran along the smooth screen of her phone, leaving her to strenuously resist the urge to celebrate. She still had one last obstacle, after all. Still crouched, she made her way back toward the bedroom, although, halfway back, she suddenly came to a sudden realization as her head fell, her eyes turning toward the phone in her hand with a haunting look. Her thumb tapped at the screen, suddenly revealing a picture of Fareeha, herself, posing in a childish exuberance from the other side of Winston's training facility glass windows.

A curl of her brow signaled her worry- she had Angela's phone in her hand. Suddenly, she spun around, speeding along as furiously as she could while squatting down, dropping the phone off, grasping the other one, and then hurrying-

"Fareeha?" Angela asked from behind her, still without her dress on, finding Fareeha with her hand in the proverbial cookie jar.

She groaned, lifting herself up to stand straight, placing her phone back as she frowned, "Sorry. I know you wanted to wait and-"

"Pfft, I don't mind," Angela threw her hand out as though waving it off, "It was just a cute little thing, I thought. More importantly, I thought you hate ties."

Fareeha's head sank toward her chest, eyeing the strand of black fabric that still rested around her neck, "I do, I just figured, you know, on a night like this, I needed to look be best for you."

Quickly enough, Angela grinned at her lover's adorable admission, slowly approaching her and reaching up toward her, "Well, if you needed help, you could have just asked. Anytime we had a ceremony or shindig, Jack would just stand there and stare at himself in a mirror like he hadn't a clue, so I had to learn for his sake."

Angela's hands whirled in the air, leaving Fareeha shocked by her speed until the task was completed, the tie only needing to be tightened as the doctor's hands remained on both the knot and at the stray end of the fabric. She slowly pulled the knot up toward Fareeha's neck, smirking mischievously until she caught a knowing glance from Fareeha.

"You're enjoying this," she stated, plainly, cocking a wry smirk.

Replying lowly, Angela muttered, "Well, I mean, you look great right now."

Fareeha brought her hand into a thumbs up, "Well, I need to, otherwise I'm just distracting everybody from looking at you."

"I-" Angela stammered, a light blush working its way across her face, "I'll have you know, I'm not at all doing this to score egotism points or anything!"

Grinning, Fareeha shrugged, "Oh, of course not."

Angela's hands pulled away, her arm falling to her side as her opposite hand rubbed nervously along the area beneath her shoulder, "You know. I only want to look good for you."

"Well, I've ruined my entrance," Fareeha noted simply, still smiling at the doctor's blushful admission, "Don't worry, I'll keep my eyes closed for yours. Thanks for the tie, by the way."

"Not afraid it's going to chafe, are you?"

Fareeha frowned as she yanked the knot from side to side, "Oh, I'm fairly certain it's already begun. I hate these things, but I love you, and looking somewhat decent for you, sooo I suppose I'm ready and willing."

Angela grinned, turning sidelong as she made her way back toward the bedroom, "Well, I've helped with your tie, so you can help with my dress. It has a zipper, and I don't need my hands-free thing if I've got some loving fingers available to do it anyway. I'm sure you won't complain about it."

Fareeha raised her hands in front of her face, wiggling her fingers playfully, "I wouldn't dream of it, my dear."

The two made their way toward the bedroom, with Angela taking a slight detour to retrieve her dress from hanging onto the shower rod, before handing it off to her partner, Fareeha unable to keep from appraising the thing even as it hung there on its hanger, nodding approvingly.

"Red," she noted, surprised, "Rather bold for you, isn't it?"

Angela smiled as she carefully began removing her clothes, tossing them onto the bed, "Well, you always said you wanted to see me in red, right? You should consider yourself lucky I wear dresses in the first place- I hated them for so long."

Fareeha's eyes jumped up curiously toward Angela, watching as the doctor's milky white skin of her back shone brilliantly in the sunlight from the window, Angela continuing, "My mother had me getting into these when I was… I don't know, maybe even six or seven? I hated them, especially when we were at family get-togethers and all the other kids were running around, playing, and I couldn't barely move my legs to walk much less play. She was very strict, probably because I was their only child."

"Been there, done that," Fareeha smirked, nodding to herself as her eyes rolled.

"Right?" Angela retorted in agreement, "Chin up, shoulders back-"

"Eyes down the sights," Fareeha interrupted, humorously.

Angela turned her head over her shoulder to show off her brow curled high in her pithy stare, "Maybe not that one."

She reached her hand back toward her assistant without turning to reveal anything Fareeha couldn't see beyond the graceful curving of her back, taking ahold of the dress to put on, leaving Fareeha to lean back against the wall with arms crossed, now free to simply check out the body of her lover without worry of being called to attention. She couldn't help but allow her eyes to follow that snowy curve that trailed into the black lace of panties that covered much of what Fareeha wanted to see at that moment.

"She's not still that bad, is she?" Fareeha asked as Angela worked her dress o to her body, "I mean, even my mother has mellowed somewhat in her old age, and I normally would expect to see pigs fly before seeing that."

Angela frowned, "Well, I mean, she has. After I disobeyed her and ran off to college and medical school, that kind of subsided. And then when I joined a "warrior organization", or Overwatch, she kind of washed her hands of me. I mean, we're still mother and daughter, but knowing she can't control me anymore, that kind of toned it down."

She pulled the tight red dress down her frame, her body leaning forward gracefully as the tight dress pulled smooth across her skin, leaving Fareeha with quite the sight to behold, her voice lightly escaping her as she blinked repeatedly, "Wow."

Without seeing her face, she could tell Angela was grinning as she straightened up, turning to face Fareeha with her hands held together before her as she accepted her lover's appraisal, "I mean, it's a bit small, but I've had it forever and hadn't ever had a chance to put it on."

Fareeha barely understood her as her eyes ran across the pearly white chest that contrasted so beautifully with the suddenly bright crimson that held tight against Angela's body. She didn't dare move, knowing they had a deadline, and proactively shoved her hands into her pockets, forgetting that she was in charge of the zipper. Sure enough, Angela turned toward the wall to allow Fareeha access to her back, her face watching the soldier with a knowing, wry grin.

"Earth to Fareeha," she mused, wiggling her shoulders to alert her to her duty.

Fareeha, indeed, gasped as she jumped to it as she realized it herself, quickly approaching Amgela from behind, though even there, all she could do was stare at the V of skin that nearly met its apex at the small of her back. Carefully, as though they hadn't already shared one another's body numerous times in the last year, Fareeha tried her best to keep Angela steady with a chaste hand at her waist, taking the zipper with her opposing fingers and running it up her back, catching Angela sucking in her breath as she did so, allowing easier access.

"Old trick," Angela noted, her breath light as she withheld exhalation.

Suddenly, the zipper stopped in Fareeha's fingers, unable to continue as Angela released her breath, frowning, "Damn it. I told you it was too small; here, I'll take it off and I'll just switch."

At the thought of this angel wearing anything lesser than this dress, Fareeha's eyes jumped up toward Angela's neck with a near panic, a sudden rush coming over her that she needed to make this zipper bend to her will in order to carry this being at her side.

Angela spoke up, "Alright, just undo it and I'll go- GASP!"

Her body fell forward as her arms suddenly weakened at the feeling of breath being stripped from her lungs, Fareeha having forced the zipper up to its furthest point in one go, her hand clutching Angela's hip tightly as she did so, pulling her against herself as she collapsed against the wall. The doctor's breaths fell shallow as her head turned back over her shoulder, her eyes having turned narrow with some primal stare.

Almost as thought she'd come back into her mind, Fareeha's eyes grew wide as she took a step back, waving her hands in the air, "I-I'm sorry, I- I don't know what came over me! I was just trying to-"

A rather mischievous smirk crept along Angela's face as she recovered, pushing herself back up as her voice, a sultry sort, emerged, "Are you going to take me..?"

Fareeha stared at her, worried, reached a hand behind her head to scratch nervously, "I mean, yeah, I'm taking you out to din-"

"No," Angela interrupted with a licentious smirk, her hand reaching out to grab ahold of Fareeha's tie, pulling her closer, "Are you going to take me?"

Her lover's eyes blinked unsurely for a moment before her own smirk appeared, Fareeha's pair of eyes tightened in reply to Angela's lustful glare, "My my, Dr. Ziegler, are you sure you're ready to go out for dinner?"

Angela purred behind tight lips, walking two fingers up the valley of her chest as she pulled the tie to the side, "Dinner first. Then maybe some dessert after we get back?"

"Make time for some of those cookies, too?" Fareeha asked, sincerely.

Angela grinned, "If you can keep my lips off of yours long enough, I suppose."


	3. Chapter 3

Fareeha's eyes scanned the corner of the restaurant, watching expectantly the four musicians sitting their with their string instruments, rather surprised by the expense Angela had gone to, on the night after their anniversary no less. She turned back to her date, Angela's eyes running over the menu, and leaned forward to lighten her words.

"You are aware the extra zeros are on the wrong side of the decimal point, right?" she asked incredulously, turning her head to check the prices on the side of the menu exposed to her.

Angela grinned, "Just think of how much you're worth in my eyes."

Turning her eyes back to the corner, Fareeha responded, "Four people's salaries?"

Without leaving the menu, Angela winked silently, leaving Fareeha to lean back in her chair, looking around wide-eyed, further examining the décor. Finally completing her order in her head, Angela laid her menu down, reaching tender fingers around the stem of her wine glass as she turned her eyes up curiously.

"Did you already decide? You barely looked at the thing."

Fareeha replied, concerned, "I'm waiting for a kid's menu or something."

"Oh hush," Angela instructed, pushing the menu along the table top, "You mean more to me than any price on that thing. Besides, you're always treating me to coffee and whatever cheeses you bring back from wherever you go on assignment. Not to mention all those nights were up at three o'clock making chicken alfredo or whatever strikes our fancy."

She smiled as she reminisced, "Remember the night of that brownout, all the stores were closed so you hopped into your suit and flew us clear across to France in ten minutes just to stop in at a local store with me in nothing more than pajamas?

"I recall," Fareeha nodded absently, her eyes nearly quaking as they ran down the lists of extravagant cuisine.

Angela sighed quietly to herself, returning her glass to the table before resting her elbows there, "I know you're stalling, dear."

Fareeha bit her bottom lip in reply.

"If you don't decide, I'll get you the most expensive thing on there, and I don't think you want to know what casu marzu is," Angela concluded, twisting her lips in amusement as she watched Fareeha quiver in quiet distress.

Sighing, Fareeha muttered, placing down the laminated booklet, "Fine, I'll get the choucroute garni, okay?"

Angela's eyes widened, "What about the other eight courses?"

Fareeha's head fell before Angela laughed lightly, turning her head mischievously, "I'm only kidding. Why is it so hard to accept a meal? I mean, we're not just comrades going out for a bite or anything."

She slid her hand across the rough texture of the table cloth, latching onto the warmth of Fareeha's, "Especially after a year, I think we're far beyond that."

"We are, but…" Fareeha muttered evasively, "It's just that it's so much. I know I'm a bit practical, but beyond that, I'd be happy just going to a burger place as long as I'm with you- I'm nowhere near worth this kind of place."

As if translating her disagreement silently, Angela's hand tightened lightly around Fareeha's as a frown appeared at her face, "Your worth this and more. I don't know if you forgot, but I had all but gotten myself lost somewhere I wasn't even sure of those location when you found me. Looking back, I don't think even I liked myself, and yet here you come to not only bring me back to whatever reality I was trying to escape, but you also grabbed my hand, pulled me to your side, and said we'd challenge it together."

Angela's head had lowered while she spoke, watching her hand as her fingers absently ran along the shallow spaces between Fareeha's, catching the knuckles as she went, her voice quietly hollow as though she were allowing her mind to fall back into her memories, "I told you I wouldn't be easy to love. yet here we are."

"Well," Fareeha began, her shoulders shaking as she held back amused laughter, "I wouldn't say it's been difficult at all. Loving you, that is."

"Ahh, that's right," Angela nodded, leaning back as her hand slid away, joining her other one at the edge of the table, "You know, you never went into much detail about that."

A childish smirk stretched across Fareeha's face as she looked away, nervously, "Well, I mean, y'know, when your mother's in Overwatch, and she wants you to get in as well; I mean, it wasn't difficult, especially at that time to find posters and junk to line my bedroom walls or find magazines with everybody on it. From the start, you know- and especially at that age, seventeen or eighteen, it wasn't difficult to notice the beautiful woman who was on everything. 'Doctor Ziegler, a.k.a. Mercy, Overwatch's medic extraordinaire'."

Her eyes ran back toward Angela nervously, "Uh, according to the 'Cairo Daily', anyway."

Her teeth bit at her bottom lip, her eyes shifting toward the string quartet once again, "…issue twenty-two twenty-two…"

Angela grinned as she rested her elbow atop the table, propping her chin upon her hand as her thumb playfully stroked along her lips, "Have you even begun to realize how adorable you can be?"

Her eyes growing suddenly in feigned shock, Fareeha murmured, "Now that's a good descriptor of me…"

"No, really," Angela assured, "You deciding to join Overwatch because you had a crush on 'Doctor Ziegler, medic extraordinaire'. I should have known- you followed me around like a puppy when we first met and ended up in Gibraltar."

"That's wasn't all of it," Fareeha noted, "I mean, remember, you weren't in Overwatch when I made my decision; though it didn't hurt when I was told you'd be escorting me back. God, I reverted back to that teenage girl rummaging through some cereal box comic book about Overwatch, just hunting for a glimpse of-"

As if realizing how off of a statement she'd been in the middle of, Fareeha's eyes slowly ran up to meet Angela's, the doctor's easy smile causing her to blush before turning away once again, "I'm not weird…"

"Of course not," Angela nodded assuredly, "You're lucky though; my teenage crush was Steve Lee of all- he was a rocker guy, just don't- don't go digging around, that was a weird period in my life."

"Hmm," Fareeha hummed to herself, sitting her arms up and leaning forward as her head sat on her clutched hands in pure intrigue, "Do tell, Angela; do tell."

She rolled her eyes, sighing, "Let's just say there's a reason I don't wear belts unless they're necessary."

Fareeha's eyes shrunk in bewilderment as a waiter arrived to take their order, leaving the point uninvestigated until the two were alone once again, leaving Angela to continue on, "That was my rebellious phase, and mom and me always arguing, mostly because I grew up and knew I could do so. It was so odd, seeing as how we would get along so well most of the time, but you know; I think it was weird for my dad, too, he sort of tagged mom in when it came to parenting and she never returned the tag."

"Your dad?"

Angela smiled at the name, "He's normal, at least in comparison to mom. He's actually the one who got me into medicine and surgery and stuff- he's always been fascinated with stuff and curious as to how stuff works, so he'd go to museums and lectures, at some point he started taking me along if I wanted. Very protective, in a worrisome way- he has a 'rainy day fund' jar sitting up on a shelf full of change even though they're affluent enough. He just likes seeing a nest egg of sorts, I suppose; you'll like him."

"Uh huh," Fareeha nodded, "Is it weird that I'm kind of excited to meet them?"

"Only if they've drastically changed the definition of the term," Angela groaned, reaching for her glass of wine and quickly bringing it up for a furious chug of the maroon liquid before smashing its base back into the table with a sudden gasp of breath.

She smirked, "You know, the way you put this dress on, I wish I had posters of you hanging up on my walls."

Fareeha scoffed, trying to hide an amused grin, "I'd say you were drunk, if that were applicable, anyway."

Angela lowered her face impishly, winking up toward her date with a wry sort of smile before dropping her hands to the table in realization, nodding to herself attentively as she reached out for her clutch, snapping it open and pulling out her phone, "We got our tickets a hour or so ago. Why are we going by train, anyway? And a slow, old-fashioned one at that?"

Grinning a faintly grim smile, Fareeha shrugged, "You want to get there to deal with our parents that much sooner?"

"I guess not," Angela answered, laughing quickly.

"And this way, we get to spend some more of our time off just you and me," Fareeha explained further, "I'm kind of looking forward to seeing the countryside with you curled up next to me in the throes of comfort. Besides, with that amount of time, I may get to watch you sleep- 'tis a luxury I've missed out on this last week or so with my late work."

"Uh huh, like I'd succumb that easily to sleep," Angela retorted smugly, sinking down in her chair with her hand remaining at her glass as if she were some cocksure poker player, "Especially now that you've challenged me."

Fareeha did her best to smile as she sucked from her straw, gasping refreshingly as she lowered her drink to the table, shrugging confidently, "You don't have that stamina, my dear; let's stop pretending like we don't know what's going to happen on our anniversary night after we return home."

She raised a hand, swirling it around like a comical lecturer, "We may both bring reality itself to a halt in that bed, but as a soldier, you know, I just know my body better and what it can recover from and in what time."

Angela eyed her with a challenging stare as her hand twirled her glass of wine in a circle atop the table, smirking in disbelief as Fareeha shrugged, "I mean, not that you don't, but a doctor and a soldier just have two different body types. Especially these days; it's not like fourteen-hour surgeries happen now."

Angela coyly raised her brow as she leaned forward, "Well, let's not forget that our anniversary night was last night, dear."

"Like you're not gonna put out," Fareeha scoffed quietly, leaning forward to keep others from hearing, her smile as wide as it had been, "You can barely handle me normally; I'm shocked you didn't push me down and have at me when I did your dress up!"

Merely shrugging in reply, Angela turned away, doing her best to signal playfulness as she muttered, "We'll see."

"I suppose we will," Fareeha challenged, "I suppose we will."

She reached a hand up to her neck, grabbing ahold of the knot in her tie, pulling it back and forth as she lifted her head, regally, feigning adjustment, knowing such a thing was something that often caught her partner's fancy. Sure enough, despite every synapse forcing her body above her waist to remain still in defiance, Angela's toes began to squirm at the bottom of her platform-heeled shoes, finally tugging into a ball as she bit her tongue, watching Fareeha's demonstration. Seeing this woman in a suit, having been called back to its attention, and not only that, but watching this woman's behavior showing off its masculinity, Angela couldn't help but feel a tingle running up her-

"'ere you ar', mademoiselles," came the thick accent of a waiter, skillfully lowering two silverine cloches down onto the table before pulling away their tops one after the other, "F'r you, choucroute garni. and you, pepp'corn-crusted filet mignon. Enjoy."

Angela released a sigh during the waiter's speaking, freed from the frustration welling up within her, clapping her hands together expectantly as she eyed the beautiful dish before her, flashing her eyes up to see Fareeha frowning, her two fingers delicately clutching the edge of her plate, lazily pulling it side to side as the pile of sauerkraut rolled down along the various collection of meat from its pyramided center.

"Not what you expected?" Angela wondered, curiously.

Shrugging, Fareeha answered, "Well, that's what I get for just picking something at random, I suppose- I hate sauerkraut…"

Easily realizing that this woman's earlier obedience still rendered her by the heart, Angela only smiled, "Well, I happen to enjoy it, like any good Swiss girl. Tell you what; how about we trade- your sauerkraut for half my steak, alright?"

Fareeha's head dipped lowly, a shiver running down her spine, "…you're too good to me."

"Of course I am," Angela mused, "You were too good to me at one time, after all."


	4. Chapter 4

The clicking at the door signaled the women's return, making way for Fareeha to step into their apartment before spinning around to hold the door open for Angela, who followed along with an exaggerated nod of the head.

"Thank you, my good lady."

Fareeha respectfully dipped her head in reply, "By my honor, fair lady."

Angela hid a muffled chuckle as she pulled her coat up to hide her mouth, proceeding to the small coat closet nearby to return it to its hanger, "I should have known you'd shed that blazer and wrap it around me."

"Kind of sad, really," Fareeha replied, emptying her pockets onto the counter, "You look so beautiful when you're cold and your skin starts to turn red. A fleeting sort of beauty, really."

"Oh, hush," Angela speaking dismissively as she took the blazer to hang up as well, "You just can't help but keep on with sweet nothings."

Fareeha shrugged, defiantly remaining quiet until Angela's head turned over her shoulder, "I didn't say stop."

Finally, Fareeha grinned, dropping her wallet onto the counter before turning around and leaning back against the counter's edge with arms crossed, "I guess I still feel a bit sore about last night, I don't know."

"I said it wasn't any big deal."

"I know," Fareeha continued, "I just don't want it to become a habit, or a symptom of my job to come home late. You're incredible, and the best thing that's ever happened to me, so I just feel bad when something happens that- You know, I've never been in more than one or two relationships, and those were both short-term things."

Angela smiled in understanding as she walked up to her, pressing her body against her soldier as she wrapped her arms around her waist, her chin falling against her chest as Angela showed puppy-dog eyes up toward her, "There's nothing to be scared of. I'll always be yours."

Fareeha's head turned away to hide a blush, "There you go with those sweet nothings…"

Angela smirked, pulling away and grabbing ahold of Fareeha's hand, uncoiling her arms as she placed a quick kiss upon her tawny skin, "Go change out of that, I know you hate it. I'll get some dessert made up, alright?"

Sighing freely, Fareeha immediately accepted, quickly reaching up to her tie, "Can do, happily. but on one condition."

Angela watched her partner attentively, though averted her eyes nervously as she noticed Fareeha's stare running up and down her body before speaking, "That dress stay on you for now. I don't want you being the one taking it off."

"Think I'll need help again getting it off?" Angela wondered, feigning innocence.

Fareeha smirked devilishly as she walked off toward the bedroom, "Yes. You'll need help with getting the dress off, too."

Angela found herself subconsciously running her tongue along her lips before shaking her head rapidly to clear her mind of such thoughts, though she appreciated Fareeha's unambiguous lust for her, even after so many months. Fareeha bringing up Overwatch's tenure before having been dissolved reminded Angela of just how much time had passed, not only for the world around her, but for herself as well.

She rubbed a nervous hand along her arm as she meandered around in the kitchen, more lost in her thoughts than in hunting for dessert. After Overwatch had been wrapped up, she'd gone and lost herself in her work, traveling miles a day around every corner of the world, with nothing but her past demons and stress accompanying her. She'd always thought that helping others might have absolved all she'd done, though it wasn't long enough that she realized the damage had already been done, with just a miniscule amount of people she'd helped not nearly countering the countless people Overwatch had harmed in its goals toward stabilizing the world.

Now, for all that, she'd had a body that matched all she'd learned about the world, and though she was merely in her thirties, she'd felt far more worn down before having met Fareeha Amari. She pulled a hand up for her eyes to examine the two scars that ran across her palm, noticing how worked her skin seemed to be, not only from Overwatch, but the many years of surgeries she'd performed. They were so far off from the body Fareeha must have come home from training to find upon the cover of a magazine or emblazoned upon a poster.

"You okay?" Fareeha asked plainly, leaning into the opening into the kitchen, finding Angela simply standing there watching her hand.

Angela smiled lightly, turning her head to demonstrate this unconvincing show of contentedness, "I'm fine. Just thinking about this last year is all."

"And how perfect it's been, right?" Fareeha asserted with a boyish grin, walking up to her in her dark sweat pants and loose-fitting 'Junkertown Bandits' t-shirt, showing an amused look on her face, "All the dates and everything? That night you said you'd kiss me in every country just before the buzz wore off? That Christmas we watched all your holiday movies by the fireplace?"

She wrapped her arms around Angela, pulling the giggling doctor as close as she could, resting her chin atop her golden scalp as she peered off into the distance, "Thinking about how I could never imagine anybody else doing all this with? You know, I couldn't come home in nearly as good shape if I didn't know you were here waiting."

Fareeha shrugged, "Waiting with a skillet to hit me upside the head because I wasn't careful enough, but still, waiting for me."

"Oh, hush."

"You say that a lot, you know," Fareeha noted.

Angela squirmed in her arms, "Because you're too good to me."

Fareeha reached up to grab ahold of Angela's shoulders, gently pushing her away so that she could see her eyes, peering there deeply as she spoke up, deeply, "You don't put on that suit of yours because it looks good. You put it on because you truly are an angel. And as much as you're an angel to anybody who happens across your medical table, you're my angel. It just so happens that you substitute a table with your conversation, your arms, or whatever else I love about you. I couldn't ever be too good to you."

Angela's eyes rolled as she smiled, "You always did know how to make me feel better."

"I've got to protect my girl," Fareeha proclaimed, shoving her hands into her pockets, "Even if it's from her own dark thoughts."

With a sincere smile, Angela nodded as Fareeha took a breath, "Alright, I have to go hang out on my inversion table, literally, so I'll return in a few minutes, alright? You can go ahead and eat something without me."

Her noting the pun was a regular thing for Fareeha to do whenever mentioning her nightly activity, mostly because she'd been around a certain individual back at headquarters enough time, and occasionally perusing their blog, and sure enough, she disappeared into the bedroom, leaving Angela to lean into the freezer, examining whatever was in there, and finding a pint of ice cream that she took ahold of, placing it into the sink to thaw for a bit. She made her way back toward the bedroom, pulling the fabric of her dress uncomfortably as it began to wear on her, reaching up to take off her earrings as she found Fareeha upside down on her inversion table, groaning lightly at the stretching of her back.

She turned to their dresser, opening her jewelry box as she began, "I'm compelled by my Hippocratic Oath to remind you, once again, that those things don't offer long-term relief."

Fareeha tried to laugh, but found herself subdued by the gratifying stretch at her back, only able to speak in reply with only the lightest tone, "Yeaaaah, that's why I do it eeeevery night."

Angela grinned as she gave her a sidelong glance, enjoying her shirt falling up toward her chest, leaving her smooth, lightly muscled stomach revealed. The doctor rolled her eyes, removing her last earring as she watched herself in the mirror that sat atop the chest of drawers, grinning smugly.

"Are my exams not good enough?" she wondered aloud.

"You know, I've seen the orthopedic stuff you do to Wilhelm sometimes, what with his back in the shape it's in," Fareeha answered, still lightly voiced as her speech was laced with a pleasured air, "I'll watch you do spinal traction stuff, and I nearly weep by how good it feels just to watch."

She reached her hands up to grab ahold of the railings of her table, slowly pulling herself upright, "Maybe if my mother hadn't focused so much on having me exercise and train every day without a word of preventative care, I would have the strain I have back there- not to mention how my bones are sure to be scrambling all over the place every time I stick a landing in my Raptora."

She stayed put for a moment, allowing her blood flow to even out before slowly continuing upward, though by now, Angela had come to her side, examining her as the doctor held her fists at her hips, shaking her head, "Such a shame this specimen has to be put through so many rigors."

Fareeha smiled, "Well, it's not all that and a bag of chips, especially since I've joined Overwatch; I seriously think I'm in better shape than when I was in the military."

"Hmm," Angela hummed to herself as she reached her hand up, stretching out two fingers to walk atop Fareeha's still-exposed stomach, "I can see that."

A boyish smirk stretched along Fareeha's face as she continued raising herself up, shaking her head, "I'm starting to think you standing there in the kitchen was about more than you just thinking about the two of us."

Angela gave a wry sort of smile as she took a step back, turning toward the closet and disappearing into there as Fareeha completed her rising, stepping off of her table with a satisfying sigh just in time for Angela to reappear, pointing toward the bed.

"Sit," she ordered, her other arm hidden behind her back.

Fareeha did as she was told, though her face was blank with confusion, and it was only when she'd sat down that Angela pulled her other arm into view, wielding a magazine that she presented, catching Fareeha's curious stare.

"'The Overwatch Issue' of Chrono Magazine?" Fareeha read, her eyes scanning the only figure on the cover, that of Dr. Angela Ziegler in a casual outfit that was more akin to the fashion of a near-decade ago.

She took it and flipped through the pages, finding the featured article that was, essentially, a short interview with the doctor followed by an in-depth expose on her career, the entire article filled with pictures taken, with and without other Overwatch agents at the time.

"Probably the only interview I ever did," Angela explained, "I was already feeling too hypocritical to get in front of a camera and speak of any moral ground we might be maintaining; even this was a short one. I went and bought an issue anyway though; they dug up some flattering pictures, and it was one of the few journalists that kept it mostly positive."

Fareeha read, slowly, "'Ziegler's ability to keep two servings of hákarl down has made her name well known among the Swiss pub scene'..?"

"I said mostly, alright?" Angela sighed, rubbing her face, "What I was thinking about, somewhat, anyway, was how I look in there. You know, you make me feel so beautiful all the time, but I really am just a shell of how I look in there."

"Okay, for one, ouch," Fareeha replied, clutching her chest, "I'm only a couple years younger than you, so what, you're saying I'm not as attractive as I was however long ago? I mean, maybe, but still- and two…"

She tossed the magazine onto the nightstand, pulling Angela down onto the bed herself and reaching a hand up to cup the doctor's snow white cheek, "I'm not in love with a picture from whenever ago; and when I was a teenager, pining over some Overwatch paraphernalia, I wasn't in love with a poster- I was in love with a woman, who just so happens to be sitting here beside me right this moment, and you're more gorgeous in person than anything I could find on a page."

Angela lowered her head, hiding a smile, her eyes shifting just high enough to see the magazine laying there on her nightstand, "Why don't you prove it?"

"Huh?"

She lifted her head, her eyes coyly tracing Fareeha's confused stare as her hand reached over, laying itself against the soldier's tight stomach, "Prove it. Look at me, now, and show me what all you did to yourself when you would think of me."

Fareeha's entire face flushed red as she was taken aback, her voice stammering, "N-N-No, I d-don't think so; I-I mean, I'd be far too-"

"Embarrassed?" Angela wondered aloud, "My love, I've seen every single side of you. There's not much you have still hidden from me."

"I-I know, but-!"

Angela slowly pushed herself up toward Fareeha's head, her hand quickly wrapping around the back of her head, rendering the blushing soldier speechless as Angela's lips bridged the gap, closing atop her lover's before her eyes closed, losing herself in the loose skin of her lips, pulling at them gently in sucking before returning to a kiss once again. Fareeha's eyes were left wide, but quickly began to waver as Angela tight-dressed body leaned into her more and more, slowly collapsing onto the sturdy body of Fareeha.

She raised a finger, slowly attempting to pull away despite Angela's hungry advance, trying to pause the activity before finally pressing her index finger against Angela's chin, keeping her back, "H-Hold on. What were you wanting me to do again?"

Angela showed a devilish grin, falling backward to sit down as she brought her legs up in front of her, fighting the tight skirt of her dress keeping her knees together, "You know what I mean."

Her breath still flightful from Angela's lips, Fareeha stared back with worry behind open lips, her body in a rhythmic motion as she collected her breaths. She bit her lip as she mulled over this woman's direction in her head, slowly beginning to push herself up toward the headboard, resting her back there as she eyed a pillow, nearly planning to simply cover her face to resist being seen. Seemingly catching on, Angela shook her head quickly.

"Nuh uh," she mused from pursed lips, "I want to see how cute your face looks."

Doing nothing to relieve her burning face, Fareeha simply averted her eyes to somewhere else in the room, gingerly pulling her hand up toward the hem of her sweatpants, her fingers slowly disappearing from view as Angela's lips curled in sincere delight. Unable to see much else from that point, her eyes jumped back up toward the profile of Fareeha's face, a sharp breath making an appearance which only furthered her blushing, though it sent a pang of nerves through Angela's body.

Fareeha's breaths began to shallow once again, aside from the occasional muted whimper, both noises which inevitably sent tremors down her legs. Angela's eyes returned to the gap between Fareeha's legs, now finding two points pushing out from the thick fabric in rhythmic motions, evidence of Fareeha's enraptured body.

Angela spoke up, lightly, "What would you think about?"

A frustrated groan escaped Fareeha as she shut her eyes, though the movement at her crotch remained, "J-Just hush…"

Now grinning, Angela pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, slowly crawling toward her lover atop the bed, "Hmm. Perhaps you imagined me giving you an exam? What with my hands all over you… Finding every part of your body that shivers beneath my touch..?"

Another, more prolonged, groan of frustration escaped Fareeha, though the sounds from her mouth were growing far more sultry than they had been, a hollowness absorbing into her breaths that accompanied the increased speed of her fingers, running along the delicate ridges within her that she'd come to know very well since her days as a teenager. Her knuckles buckled with every extension of her fingers, sending the pads right up against her inner walls, sending sparks of pleasure rushing throughout her body as her tightly closed eyes slowly lost their intent.

Suddenly, she noticed Angela having crawled right in front of her, her body pausing as her head turned to face her in surprise, "A-Angela!"

The doctor only smirked, reaching a hand out to sneak beneath Fareeha's loose shirt, the palm of her hand gently running gentle circles around her tummy, "I figured I might help out with a real exam. I can already feel your heart racing, you know, and I can feel how warm and…soft your skin is…"

Fareeha watched in embarrassment as Angela's face reached over, kissing her cheek before whispering up near her ear, "You can continue."

More shocked than anything by this addition, Fareeha could only watch Angela as her fingers crawled back into her, forcing her eyes to wince from the returning pleasure. Her legs would now occasionally tighten around her hand, her thighs running together as pleasure swirled around the pit of her stomach, her free hand reaching up past Angela's hand and clutching at her breast to further encourage this swirl of pleasure to cover the entirety of her body as well.

Now left to her own devices, Angela smirked childishly as she pulled her dress skirt up to her waist, allowing her to straddle her knees along Fareeha's waist while keeping herself high enough to allow her arm access. Her hands free, Angela grabbed a tuft of Fareeha's shirt, gently pulling it up as her eyes glistened at the sight of the tanned body she'd loved, finally catching a glimpse of the most beauteous pair of breasts as Fareeha instinctively pulled her hand back.

"Hold on," Angela instructed, Fareeha now so lost in her own body that she merely obeyed without much thought, grabbing ahold of the fabric of her shirt while Angela eyed her chest as though it were the dessert she'd been craving ever since dinner.

She gently cupped her hand atop one of her breasts, a sudden jerking motion forcing its way across Fareeha's body from the sudden sensation, her eyes beginning to tighten as she watched Angela's face so intently, yet found herself rife with rolling nerves that made her seek out release, her fingers growing more furious as though she were hunting down orgasm.

A sudden sultry, succulent wetness began to emerge from Fareeha's nethers, a sudden cry escaping her from utter embarrassment, though she was too far gone from any intelligible speech to make much known. Fortunately, after having been with this woman so often by now, Angela understood her body well, as she quickly began whirling her hand atop Fareeha's breast, massaging her skin for a time before running a quick finger across her nipple, forcing another whimper of a moan out of Fareeha's higher lips while her other pair continued releasing its own pleasure-fueled sounds.

Angela's head leaned across from her busy hand, her dry lips flipping across Fareeha's nipple, teasing it, biting it from her lips before she allowed her tongue a shot, swirling it atop the peak as Fareeha's voice eked out further moans, her body now beginning to shake as her orgasm slowly welled up from the three points of contact working her into a pleasured tizzy. She dropped her shirt onto Angela's head as she reached up, sticking her index finger into her mouth and lazily sucking at it, emulating Angela's activity, until she returned to heavy breaths, merely hanging her tongue from her lips as her upper body heaved against Angela, inevitably weakening beneath the crashing waves of nerves that washed over her.

Suddenly, Angela's lips tightened around her nipple, causing a particularly sensual gasp to leave Fareeha's mouth at the sucking sensation, her body suddenly cringing forward as her free hand jumped around to clutch the back of Angela's head, pulling her into her chest as her opposite set of fingers cramped from how fast they were moving, her pussy contracting tight around them as release washed over her, gasping for breath as her body shook wildly, feeling Angela's touch far more violently as her skin grew more sensitive. Angela accepted her rough grip, focusing solely on her breasts as Fareeha's body gradually grew still, leaving only her quick, jarring breaths as she sat there atop the bed, nearly unsure of where she was at the moment.

Angela's lips brushed against her skin as they spun into a smile, slowly pulling away to examine the work the two had collaborated on. Fareeha's head fell back against the headboard as she collected herself, her hand still in her sweatpants without the strength yet to remove it, though Angela was already thinking of how to solve the issue. She carefully lifted away the waistband, using her other hand to pull at Fareeha's wrist, earning her lover's curious stare as she held her hand up, slowly wrapping her lips around each of her fingers, eyes closed, her tongue swirling diligently to clean off all that had been emptied there in orgasm.

Fareeha gasped lazily, "D-Don't…"

Defiantly, Angela opened her eyes, simply staring at Fareeha's face as she went on, lovingly enjoying her honey with every slurp of the tongue, leaving Fareeha even further embarrassed by the sight, though she hadn't the strength to object further.

Holding onto Fareeha's hand with both of her own, Angela pulled her head away, sucking her finger as she went, leaving it with a gentle POP before grinning up toward her lover with a wry smirk, "And you said I hadn't the stamina."

Fareeha rolled her eyes with a weak smile of her own, still wading in a pool of nerves and pleasure, "We'll see tomorrow, after I'm done with you."

"With me?" Angela questioned innocently, pressing a hand against her chest as though she were some southern belle.

Sure enough, Fareeha reached her arms around Angela's body, pushing the two of them over and back onto the bed, leaving Angela laying beneath her as her limbs remained drained from her orgasm, though she fought as well as she could. She reached her head down, the two of them allowing their eyes to close as their lips came against each other, nearly playing as they sucked and pulled at one another, Fareeha's tongue tightly escaping into Angela's mouth before the doctor moaned into her mouth, taking a lap at Angela's own slithering muscle, catching her own taste there as Angela felt her legs going numb from the pleasure.

Fareeha pulled away, digging her forearm around Angela's waist and pulling her body up from the bed, allowing her other hand to reach back and up to her zipper, Fareeha's eyes widening as the dress slowly began to open up, watching the collected skin of Angela's breast lose their form without the dress' constriction. Angela watched her hungry eyes with a grin, noticing that Fareeha had all but forgotten her face was even up there.

"I told you this dress was too small," Angela muttered, seductively, "I won't be needing it anymore, anyway, if it were to get torn."

Fareeha's eyes jumped up toward her, nearly curling up happily themselves due to the wide smirk she was wearing. With the zipper fully undone, she reached up to clutch the soft fabric of the dress between Angela's bosom, yanking it down mightily, leaving Angela in a breathless rapture from the forcible behavior of this woman she loved taking her as her own.

Still holding her midsection up, Fareeha buried her fact in Angela's chest, kissing and sucking at the skin between her breasts, running up to her neck at times, until Angela wrapped her arms around her head, pulling her as close as she could come to her beating heart. She pulled her head closer so that she held it against her lover's dark hair, watching strands waver in the air as her heated breaths escaped her, Fareeha continuing her adoring worship.

She paused for a moment, Angela feeling heated breaths along her skin as Fareeha spoke, "I'm hurt you'd think I'd put a picture over the real thing."

Angela frowned, "Oh, hush; I was just saying. It wasn't like it was a constant worry or anything."

Fareeha took another lipful of skin before speaking once again, "I can't enjoy the taste of a picture, you know."

Now pulling Fareeha even closer to herself in order to keep her from noticing her suddenly crimson face, Angela refused to say anything further, lest it come out as a stammering collection of drivel. She felt the humorous shaking of Fareeha, no doubt understanding what her silence implied, and the tan-skinned soldier returned to her savoring activity, gently working supple lips up toward Angela's neck as the doctor meagerly relinquished her tight arms, instead beginning to run her hands along Fareeha's back in appreciation.

Suddenly, Fareeha dipped her head into the nape of her neck, taking the most gentle of nibbles, though with her body as sensitive as it was now, Angela's body jumped from the sensation, leaning her head to the side and against Fareeha's as quiet breaths forced their way from her. Trapped in this maelstrom of nerves, she failed to notice Fareeha's hand having worked its way down between her legs, and just after her previous shudder, her body twitched again as she felt her two fingers up and down along her panties, Angela reaching her arms and holding herself tightly against the warm, stable body above her, nearly pulling herself up off the bed in the process.

"My, oh my," Fareeha chuckled between kisses, "Aren't you a horny little thing."

Angela shivered from the mix of sensations, almost fighting back against the swirling pleasure within her, her thighs tightening along either side of Fareeha's hand as she sought even further release. With the diligence of a right-hand man, Fareeha pulled away, scooting her knees backward along the bed, leaving Angela's upper body laying there in warm exhaustion, her chest rising and falling gently as she took the chance to catch her breath, knowing what was in store as Fareeha kissed down toward her stomach, just above where her dress had been bunched up along her midsection.

She took ahold of the top of the dress, pulling it along down Angela's legs, making sure to grab either end of her panties as she passed them, intent of leaving the woman's body bare, musing lightly, "You're so much more gorgeous now."

Angela frowned, "You're only saying that 'cause I got you off like that."

"Just hush; you made me do it, anyway," Fareeha clarified, throwing the ball of fabric onto the floor as she laid down, leaving her head just before Angela's nethers, smiling as she took in one of her favorite sights to behold, "Besides, I never got to se all of you in those maga- Well, I never got one of those magazines, but you know."

"Those magazines? Angela questioned, drolly, earning a snicker from Fareeha as she wrapped her arms around the good doctor's thighs.

Fareeha replied, "You know, the dirty magazines where people would submit whatever debaucherous thing came to mind. Remember that public uproar when Jack gave Gabriel a hug during a ceremony and there was a lot of stuff about the two of them-"

"Okay, cut out the chit-chat," Angela muttered, her toes tightening into balls as her body began to tense in waiting frustration, "The only person I want to think about in the same mind as sex right now is you, alright?"

Now her turn to curve her lips unsatisfactorily, Fareeha spoke under her breath, "It's our anniversary; I'm not gonna have sex with you…"

She pulled Angela's leg closer, pressing her lips into her plump thigh, brushing it down closer still, "I'm going to make love to you."

Angela smirked, "Is there truly a difference? It's adorable that you think so, but-"

Fareeha allowed her lips to trail further, only pulling away to reply, "There are times for sex, and there are times for making love. Then there are other times where I've been away on assignment for a week and I return to find you in need of just a pure fucking. Tonight, I'll recite my love letter to you with my tongue."

Angela smiled weakly, finding that she truly adored this hopeless woman with all her heart. Fareeha, in turn, flashed her eyes up to meet hers, peering over that lovely curve of skin that led down to her lips, beyond the two lovely bulbs of skin that made up her little warm den with which to retreat to, smiling to herself as she found the eyes of the woman she loved.

And so she lowered herself, nuzzling her face between her lover's legs, catching the sultry moans from above her for only the briefest of moments before immersing herself, finding herself utterly lost in the woman who had so altered the course of her existence.


	5. Chapter 5

The clanging of the train wheels along the tracks kept Fareeha company as she stared at the window, a contented smile upon her as she imagined staring back at the scene she was involved in from some disembodied state. She saw herself sitting in the window seat of the comfortable two-person aisle, legs stretched out straight, one atop the other, as she sat on the green cushions of her seat, her arm wrapped around the beautiful woman sitting beside her, or rather, laying against her side, leaving Fareeha the chance to twist her hand upward, curling this woman's hair in her fingers lazily as she watched the passing European landscape. Angela had fallen asleep, her head resting gently against her sturdy partner's shoulder, this simple action causing Fareeha a great deal of enjoyment, given their 'bet' the night before.

She reached for her glass of water, taking a sip as the clanking of ice accompanied the rolling beneath her, finding that she did enjoy such a comfortably slow sort of travel on occasion, foregoing the non-stop lifestyle she'd had to endure within Overwatch. It was so often a stressful existence, made bearable if only due to Angela's ability to slow her down, be it with a prolonged afternoon chat in the doctor's office, or the occasional picnic "just because". Fareeha wondered what might have compelled Angela to enjoy such a life, finally coming to it possibly being due to how many years she spent traveling a rather meaningless existence of her own, at least in Angela's mind.

Fareeha turned her head to peek at the sleeping beauty's face just beside her head, chuckling to herself quietly as the uneven tracks occasionally sent her still body rumbling atop of her, only remaining upright thanks to Fareeha's arm keeping her close.

"Told you, you didn't have the stamina," she spoke quietly, giving her a quick kiss from grinning lips.

She returned to the whirring landscape out the window, going on playing with the tuft of blonde hair in her fingers as the world passed the two of them by in the pleasant rhythm of churning wheels. Lost in this reverie, Fareeha's pocket began to vibrate, her head absently turning to watch her hand pull out her phone, a paleness covering her face as she saw her mother's face there, just out of focus a hand obscuring part of the picture- she hadn't wanted her picture taken, and after a mad scramble to retrieve her daughter's phone, Fareeha had agreed to delete the photo im front of her mother, not bothering to explain the intricacies of automatic uploading to cloud storage.

She allowed it to vibrate for a time, knowing that the calls would not cease until she answered, though she weighed the option in her head nonetheless, sulkingly bringing her phone closer to her face as she answered, whispering so as not to disturb her partner.

"Hell-"

"FaREEha AMAri!"

She instinctively dropped her phone in the shock of the volume, her ear ringing as her face grimaced painfully, reaching into her lap to recover her phone, angrily retorting in a quiet manner, "What the heck, mom?!"

"-and you know I'm not keen on such things! Honestly, child, have you any idea just how worried I was? I was about ready to stab a rifle to my back and come find you in some den of depravity somewhere, for all I knew-"

Fareeha pulled her hand away as her mother continued, resting it against her shoulder as she took a sigh, lowering her head regretfully, though knowing it had to be done; not just this phone call, but the trip itself. She eyed the sleeping passenger beside her, ultimately questioning how Angela could love her when she had set up such a weekend, though she figured her curiosity over the Ziegler's was worth the pain of returning home to her mother.

Hearing her mother's gradually winded voice, Fareeha returned to the phone, battling for attention now that her mother had wasted most of her ground forces in one fell swoop, allowing Fareeha the chance to outflank her, "So how's Wilhelm?"

"Don't change the subject, tifl," her mother countered, still with reserve troops to return her daughter's advance, even referring to her daughter as a child in her dismay, "You were supposed to be here three days ago, and not a single word to your mother!"

Fareeha sighed, "Sorry, we just decided to take a train is all; it is our vacation as well, you know."

"A little warning would have been kind," her mother groaned, "You do know there's only a ghost out there, hell-bent on killing every member of Overwatch he can get his hands on!"

"Yeah, and he failed to kill me."

A silence was the only response to this, almost making Fareeha regret shed said that, though gradually enough, life returned to her mother as she went on, "Just make it here safe. I suppose we'll still have five days to be together."

Like the train had collided with a car which Fareeha was an occupant, her mind shattered in that instant, eyes shooting wide in realization: nobody had told her mother that they weren't staying the entire trip.

"I even had a trip booked for all of us when Wilhelm gets back for Germany," Ana continued, oblivious to her daughter's horror, "Even that doctor of yours should enjoy it."

"A-Ange-"

"I know her name," Ana retorted, annoyed, "Just keep your eye open."

Fareeha nodded, unable to reply or realize such a thing was useless, merely keeping her mother waiting on the other end of the call. Finally, her mother went on, impatiently.

"Fareeha-"

"We're only staying the day and then going to see Angela's family; loveyoubye!"

And with that, she slammed her thumb against her phone, hanging up and groaning painfully, rubbing her hand atop her face. Her outburst seemed to slightly rouse Angela, who began moving lazily in her seat, turning her head against her lover's shoulder, earning a disheartened frown from Fareeha.

"Mmmhow far along are we?" Angela asked drearily, reaching over to clutch Fareeha's arm to help steady herself.

Fareeha sighed, "Somewhere along Romania- look, can you tell me why my mom didn't get the full itinerary? She has, like, legitimate plans for us!"

Angela's head turned up toward her, her sparkling eyes from the sunlight outside contrasting the dismayed look on her face, "Fareeha. If I had a Swis franc for every time I called your mother for anything but business, I might be able to buy a hamburger. and I don't mean like some artisan thing from a chophouse- I mean like one of those you find in a gas station freezer or something."

Fareeha rolled her thumb and forefinger along her eyes, seething painfully, "I just had to tell her. I figured it was best to give her time to, I don't know, cool down or something."

"or ruminate."

Frustrated, Fareeha blankly retorted, "Look, I don't need that from somebody who won't even tell her parents that her girlfriend is really her girlfriend, okay?"

Angela gave her a droll stare, wholly unhappy with such a statement, though she gradually allowed a sigh, sitting up and crossing her arms, "You're right; that's not fair to you, at least not when you're actually wanting to meet them."

Hearing such a thing from her lover, Fareeha's head fell back against her chair, groaning, "Sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh. All this parent stuff; all it wants to do is to tear us apart."

"No kidding," Angela agreed, mutely, raising her shoulders dramatically, "It's just for a few days, then we're free for a good year or two."

Fareeha's phone began to rumble again, her face dropping as she saw the same frenzied picture of her mother, merely dropping her arm back down without answering. Angela peered over, unable to notice who it had been herself, though inferred enough as the vibrating continued.

"I'm surprised she took this much time to rehearse her yelling," Fareeha muttered, "She usually calls back immediately after I hang up on her, even if to just excoriate me for doing so, even during an assignment. I hope the news didn't shock her too much."

"If you want to extend our time with Ana, at least I can handle that," Angela complained, "With my parents, I sort of revert to childhood and can't exactly argue anything."

Fareeha sighed, "No, no; we agreed to stay. Besides, Switzerland is far more enjoyable this time of year. Mother just needs to loosen the reins a bit- you do realize most of her animosity towards you stems from jealously."

"Jealousy, pfft," Angela scoffed, crossing her arms as she leaned back into the nook between Fareeha and her seat, making herself comfortable, "More like nothing more than a deep-seated lust for blood thwarted only by the moral objections of a Swiss doctor who understands the value of life itself."

Fareeha paused for just a moment, the trailing of her voice indicating her thoughtfulness, "…okay, maybe there's some of that in there too, but you know, at least she's come to somewhat understand that you value her daughter's life."

Angela closed her eyes, "At least she wasn't expecting anything to begin with in the way of you having her grandchildren."

"Oh god," Fareeha immediately expressed, dramatically, "I don't think she even wants another child running around. I'm not entirely sure she even wanted me to begin with."

Angela opened an eye at that, turning up toward whatever she could see of her companion. She felt a pang of worry, though Fareeha seemed to go on as though it hadn't much affected her, pulling her phone out and scrolling around, leaving Angela to frown sadly at the thought. She recalled the story shed been told of when Fareeha had first been brought to Overwatch HQ as a child, leaving the back rooms boiling with rumors of who the father must have been, though Ana would never spoke of such a thing.

As long as it didn't affect Fareeha, Angela figured, she would tuck those words in the back of her mind, unsure of how to reply to such a thing. She merely closed her eyes once again, her saddened expression only leaving her as sleep over took her body, accompanied by the warmth of her lover beside her.


End file.
